Matsuo and Asuka: Not your Average Couple
by Matsuo
Summary: A continuation of Matsuo: Not your Average Saiyajin. When Asuka and Matsuo finally get together will it be their undoing? REVIEW IT PLEASE!
1. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 10

Ch. 10 Enter the Competition  
  
"We love you Matsuo!"  
  
"Oh god, not them again. Asuka, can do something about this? Every time I go out there I get mauled by a bunch a girls," I said.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, but since I happen to like you I'll take care of it," She said while flexing her muscles.  
  
"Thanks Asuka-chan."  
  
"GO AWAY! MATSUO IS ALL MINE!!!" she yelled while halfway out the window.  
  
"Hey look its Asuka! Get away from Matsuo, your not good enough for him!" Oh god, they shouldn't have said that.  
  
"You think these are good enough for him?" she screamed while cupping her breasts.  
  
"Well that sure got their attention." I said.  
  
"Matsuo! Asuka! It's time for school!"  
  
"Sure mom, be down in a second! C'mon Asuka, lets go." [I then had to drag her (or rather fly her) out of the house to prevent a mass homicide at the Brief residence. We finally made it to school and were yet again greeted by a bunch of raving fan-girls all screaming that they wanted to carry MY child. I then again had to hover over them with Asuka draped over my shoulder (a position she didn't necessarily like) while dodging the occasional "unmentionable". Asuka and I got into the building safely and were practically mauled by fan-girls (I was lucky that I kept my pants. I wonder if Asuka took my shirt on purpose. Hell, I was pretty buff.). I then had to fly back home to get a new shirt. When I got back Asuka was no where to be found.]  
  
"Asuka!" I yelled, "Asuka, where are you?"  
  
"She's right here Matsuo," the girls said.  
  
"What have you done with Asuka. Bring her back now!" [My eyes were turning a bright green by now.]  
  
"You'll get her back soon enough." Oh god, there has to be a catch.  
  
"But first you have to." Here it comes.  
  
".sleep with all of us," they all said in unison. *insert nose bleed.  
  
"I can't do that! I don't have feelings for any of you." [They now all started to cry to put on the guilt trip]  
  
"Oh please don't cry girls."  
  
"Then you'll do it then?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Matsuo!" said a muffled voice.  
  
"Asuka! Be right back girls." [I teleported (I really didn't I just run really, really fast) to Asuka's cries for help. I got there and saw Asuka in bondage.]  
  
"Asuka, I'll untie you."  
  
"You'll have to get through me first," said a shadowy figure. [The figure was revealed to be a short girl with long purple hair down her back, wearing a Chinese dress type thing (she wasn't to bad in the looks department either. She was more filled out than Asuka!)  
  
"Oh no. Not Shampoo." I gasped. 


	2. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 11

Ch. 11 Enter the Saiya-jin  
  
"Do you know her?" Asuka said.  
  
"Well sort of. I think were remotely related."  
  
"Forth cousins to be exact," said Shampoo, "Oh Matsu, why did you leave me when I was having so much fun with you as a fiancé?"  
  
"Hey you! Listen you big-breasted bimbo, you stay away from MY Matsuo- chan," said Asuka.  
  
"I had him first and I say he's mine! And anyways you are not a saiya-jin so I could kill you right now if I wanted to."  
  
"Now please Shampoo," I said while grasping her hands," What we had was a long time ago, we were practically kids."  
  
"It was last year you bakana yariman," Shampoo scolded.  
  
"Who are you calling a whore?" I said, "You were the one who was cheating on me with Goken."  
  
"That was only a one time thing my little Matsu."  
  
"Can you please stop calling me that?"  
  
"Wo ai ni, you look so cute when you get angry." She said while wrapping her arms around me and cooing.  
  
[Holy Buddha what a rack! Now I remember why I liked her so much.]  
  
"Now Shampoo I don't want to upset you but I'm kinda seeing Asuka so if you would just let me go I'll be happy to give you a room at my hou."  
  
"NO! I'll take you back to China where we'll get married."  
  
"HEY! Do I get a say in this?" Asuka finally yelled.  
  
"No you jealous girl, Matsuo is mine. So just shoo you little girl and leave Matsu to me." Shampoo mocked.  
  
"YOU BITCH!*slap*" Asuka said.  
  
"You stupid girl you shouldn't have done that. TIME TO DIE!" She said with one hand outstretched ready to fire a ki blast.  
  
"Now Shampoo that's enough, I won't let you kill Asuka. She's my girl friend now. You can either except it our you can go home." I shouted while in front of Asuka.  
  
"How can you side with her!*slap*" She cried, and ran home.  
  
"Matsuo?"  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
"You forgot one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because if you get out you'll try to hurt me."  
  
"AND WHO SAID I WOULDN'T" 


	3. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 12

Ch. 12 Lather, Rinse, Repeat  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"No master, I'm sorry."  
  
"You baka!"  
  
"I'm sorry master; he just likes the other girl too much."  
  
"Listen, I want you to go to his house tonight and seduce him."  
  
"But master."  
  
"NO BUTS! Do you want me take you back where I found you?"  
  
"No master."  
  
"Then it's settled. You will go to his house and tempt him. When he gives in kill him in his weakened state."  
  
"But that means that I have to."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well master."  
  
"*insert evil laugh*"  
  
"*insert exasperated look*"  
  
"*insert smack on the head*"  
  
*insert that night*  
  
"Hey Matsuo." "Yes Asuka?"  
  
"Did you really like that hussy Shampoo?"  
  
"Well yes I did."  
  
"Oh oka..."  
  
"It all started one night when my father and I were training in China with some relatives."  
  
"Okay Matsuo I really didn't ask for th."  
  
"When I had finished one night My father and Shampoo's father were sitting down."  
  
*insert flashback*  
  
"Ya know Matsuo is a fine young man" said Trunks.  
  
"And so is Shampoo, well uh except the man part. I really think they'd make a fine couple."  
  
"I think so too. I really think Matsuo has become fond of Shampoo."  
  
"I think Shampoo as well."  
  
"It's settled then. Matsuo and Shampoo will be wed."  
  
*insert next day in the flashback*  
  
"Wo ai ni, Matsu. We're gonna get married. I'm so happy." Shampoo said while hugging me.  
  
*uninsert flashback*  
  
"So that's how it happened."  
  
"Okay Matsuo-chan I'm going to bed. I really wish your parents would let us sleep in the same room. We could have a lot of fun staying up all night and "talking"." [*insert nosebleed*]  
  
"Okay then see ya tomorrow." [And Asuka started her long trip to the other side of the house to her bedroom.]  
  
*swish*  
  
"Hmm what was that. I know I heard a sound."  
  
"Oh Matsu."  
  
"Oh hi Shampoo so you finally decided to stay at my hou." [*insert nosebleed*]  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"  
  
"Oh Matsu, I seem to have forgotten my clothes." 


	4. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 13

Ch.13 The Last Temptation of Matsuo Briefs  
  
"Shhh, Shampoo wh, what are you doing here, and put some damn clothes on!"  
  
"Oh Matsu I've been waiting so long to sleep with you."  
  
"Listen Shampoo I like Asuka now, you can't persuade me with you luscious body topped off with humongous." What the hell am I thinking! Matsuo you love Asuka now. Shampoo is just trying for some meaningless, carnal relationship again. But then again she is right there and Asuka is all the way across the house she wouldn't hear us screaming would she? Oh what the hell am I saying! Okay, just tell Shampoo that it was a nice offer but no thanks. *zzzzip*  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!" I yelled while attempting to put the plane back in the hanger.  
  
"I was just trying to make you happy Matsu."  
  
"By sucking on my. Okay that is it Shampoo. If you won't leave then I'll force you to leave."  
  
"But Matsu."  
  
"No buts. Now I think I have some clothes that you can wear in my closet." [I then turned around and headed for my extra clothes. Bad idea."  
  
"I have you now!" Shampoo yelled while lunging for me hand outstretched. [I caught it.]  
  
"You were aiming to kill me weren't you! You're working for him again aren't you. I knew it! He's always had it out for me. Even since we were kids. Well that's it." [I held my hand right in the middle of her chest at a 90 degree angle. All fingers pressed together.]  
  
"You'll go back to him bloody and battered and you tell him that his spies won't work anymore. Tricked me once shame on him, tricked me twice, SHAME ON ME! BING BANG ATTACK!" [I fired my ki blast square in her chest sending her flying across town. Asuka heard the explosion.]  
  
"Oh Matsuo-chan are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but." [I had realized something. In all the excitement I had forgot to um, how shall I say this. Put little junior to bed?]  
  
"Oh okay I see now," Asuka said while looking in my crotchial area," I'll just leave you to your business then. See you in the morning." And she walked away.  
  
"No Asuka I. Oh the hell with it. I wonder if it's really him. I thought he had left a long time ago. Could he still be mad about that?" 


	5. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 14

Ch. 14 (Re)Enter the Rival  
  
"You've failed me*bitch slap*"  
  
"I'm sorry master, he was much stronger than last time, I couldn't get through his defenses," Shampoo begged.  
  
"Stop your bitching! It seems he has seen through my plan. I suppose I'll have to make an appearance at his residence. As for you slave, you have one more chance. If you ever come back, and he is still alive, you're dead."  
  
"I understand master."  
  
"*insert smack on the head*"  
  
"But master I didn't start yet!"  
  
"You were going to anyways."  
  
*insert that day*  
  
"So that's what happened." said Asuka.  
  
"Yep that's all of it." Matsuo replied.  
  
"So how do you think she's working for?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because he died a year ago."  
  
"At the same time you met Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes. It was all because he was jealous. See, he liked Shampoo, and Shampoo liked me, and well I sort of liked Shampoo but not enough to get married to her so we got into a fight and I uh, sorta killed him."  
  
"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!"  
  
"It was the only thing I could do. He was out of control. At the rate he was going he would have blown up the earth."  
  
"He must've been really powerful huh."  
  
"Not really, he was still nothing compared to me but still stronger than any human ever could be."  
  
"So what do you think he's gonna do next?"  
  
"Well I'm not a mind reader but I think he might try to kill me."  
  
"Well that's obvious isn't it?"  
  
"Since I've been training with grandpa he'll be no problem. By the way where is he?"  
  
"I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"BING BANG ATTACK!!!"*explosion*  
  
"What the hell was that?" Asuka said.  
  
"Oh no. GRANDPA!" [I heard a couple more explosions but then it all stopped.]  
  
"Asuka, stay right here. Don't move from this spot until I come back. Is that clear?"  
  
"Why Matsuo." "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Yes Matsuo-chan." [I was almost about to investigate the matter when an of so familiar voice denied me of the chance.]  
  
"Long time no see brother."  
  
"Tetsuo."  
  
"Oh my fuckin kami, are you two twins?"  
  
"I'm so glad you've noticed Asuka."  
  
"How did you know my na." [Just then Shampoo appeared and knocked Asuka out with one swipe.]  
  
"You bastards." [I had begun powering up. My hair started to stand on end turning from black to gold, black to gold. My eyes were doing a similar thing except to a bright green.]  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you. Shampoo wouldn't hesitate to cut Asuka's head clean off her shoulders."  
  
"Fine. But answer me one question, why are you here, and more importantly, why are you alive?"  
  
"That's an interesting little story that I wouldn't mind telling." 


	6. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 15

Ch. 15 End of Matsuo Pt. 1  
  
"You see brother, after you had thought you had killed me I lay broken on the ground, dead but alive at the same time. After a while I regained my strength I began to fly to Japan but I had realized that you might be waiting for me. I trained and trained until I came home 3 months ago. But something bothered me as I was flying back. I could sense someone following me. I found out it was Shampoo. The stupid bitch said that Goken had beaten her then left her for dead. The girl was so horny that she was begging to drop her pants every time we stopped. Since I still liked her I went along with it for a while but then I found out that you had been titled "The Most Eligible Bachelor in the World". A title that I was supposed to have. That was when I read about Asuka so I set out to ruin your "relationship"."  
  
"You son of a bitch! How dare you!"  
  
"We have the same mother you know. Now then Matsuo, shall we continue our little skirmish?"  
  
"Fine. I'm a lot stronger then I was last time. I've been training under grandpa."  
  
"Oh yes Vegita was very strong, took me quite a while to finish him off. But our parents, just a waste of my time." [I had just realized that I had forgotten to check on what was happening over at my place. I looked at him in disgust then sped of at lightning speed. Tetsuo followed.]  
  
"I wouldn't want you to miss this Matsuo." [I ignored him for the time being. Then I saw them. Bloody masses lying on the ground. I first looked to my mother; she was probably the best off. Only one hole was through her chest, where her heart would have been. Next was my grandmother. It looked like she had bled the most out of the four. That was probably because her head was three feet away from her body. Then I looked at my father, tears and vomit spreading through my body. He had probably been hit by one hundred energy blasts, only four had made it through his body, and he never let go of his sword. My grandfather Vegita was the one who bled the least. Thousands of cuts and bruises tattooed his body. I went over to check his body when he spoke.]  
  
"Matsuo." said the bloody saiya-jin prince.  
  
"Grandpa, you're gonna be okay I'll just fly you too."  
  
"Cut the bull shit. You know I'm almost dead." [His eyes started to roll back into his head.]  
  
"No grandpa! Don't you die on me."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Matsuo." [He then coughed up a whole mess of blood, and departed from this world. I was covered in my loved ones blood and I was full on crying now. But all I could hear was Tetsuo's incessant cackling.]  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just hilarious seeing you get worked up over the ones you love."  
  
"You stupid bastard. YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME TETSUO? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" [I started my transformation. My hair instantly turned to gold and my eyes were now a bright shade of green. I would have normally stopped at this point but the rage kept burning inside of me. I was filled with a burning thirst for my brother's blood when something just snapped deep inside of me. I temporarily went insane. My hair was slightly longer this time and my power had increased ten fold. Sparks were randomly flying from my body as if the entire world was rejecting the power I had shown. I had achieved a new level of power. Then my attention moved towards a shaking Shampoo and a completely dumbfounded Asuka (who had probably awoken because of my screams.). Then I looked at my brother. He was smiling.]  
  
"Is that all you have?" he said. 


	7. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 16

Ch. 16 End of Matsuo Pt. 2  
  
"Oh, you think you can match me?" I bragged.  
  
"I'll match you, and surpass you." [He clenched his fists. I could feel the power he was gathering. His hair instantly stood up and turned to gold.]  
  
"Is that it?" I asked  
  
"Well, you didn't let me finish did you?" [He then let out an earth-shattering yell that could have cracked the heavens wide open. His hair started to glow again and it grew to the length of mine.]  
  
"It seems we're evenly matched brother."  
  
"Yes, it does seem that way. I'm actually surprised that you can match my strength. Shall we begin?" [We both disappeared at the same time, and met head on in the middle. He responded in sending a flurry of kicks and punches my way. I of course blocked or dodged them all and gave him the same treatment that he had given me. Unlike him some of my blows connected and sent him plummeting to the ground where I teleported and kneed him in the stomach right when he collided with the earth. I was so surprised when, on impact, he spit up a mixture of blood and saliva that I thought that I had won this fight. I had thought wrong. He kicked off of my body into a backwards flip and held out his hands so that they where touching at the bottom part of his palms.]  
  
"NO MORE GAMES! FIIIIINNNALLLL FLASH!" [His palms erupted in a blaze of golden light and caught me off guard as the high mass energy enveloped me. It hurt like hell as I could fell my skin burning. It felt as if my entire body was being subjected to boiling water. I was completely immobile. What was worse was that this burning sensation was amplified by every second I stayed in the blast. I had to get out. But then I heard a voice from outside the eye of the hurricane. I could barely make the distinction but it was defiantly Shampoos high pitched voice.] "Stop Tetsuo! You said you wouldn't kill him! That wasn't the deal."  
  
"Oh shut up you foolish girl."  
  
"I may be foolish but I won't let Matsuo die like this."  
  
"Heh, you dare to defy me?"  
  
"Whatever it takes." [She lunged for him.]  
  
"BAKA!" *insert KABOOM and girlish scream* [That was exactly what I needed to get out. I powered up and focused my chi into getting outa that mess. What I found outside didn't make me all that joyful. The one who had helped free me was now a mess of purple hair and blood.] 


	8. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 17

Ch. 17 End of Matsuo Pt. 3  
  
[I couldn't believe it. One of my supposed enemies had saved my life and by doing so was killed in the process. I started to walk over to Tetsuo with the intentions of blowing a hole through his chest but I was stopped by a little arm tugging at the bottom of my pants. I looked down to see a half dead Shampoo looking straight at me. I knelt before her and she just looked up at me with pale eyes.]  
  
"Wo ai ni Matsu." [She was forming the letter "O" with her mouth but I suppose the sound never came. When she realized she couldn't speak anymore she just smiled and just like my grandfather her eyes lids closed and she passed from this mortal plain.]  
  
"Well isn't that sentimental. Poor little girl defied me and I blew her up. How sad. Well now that the cannon fodder is out of the way why don't we continue our little bout."  
  
"How about not. I'll tell you what. I'm going to end this now and I'll save you a hell of a lot more pain than a long, drawn out battle would have induced." [I held my palm upwards and concentrated on what my grandpa had taught me when I was barely 5 years old.]  
  
*insert flashback*  
  
"Matsuo, I want you to remember something."  
  
"Yea grandpa Vegita."  
  
"Remember that I won't be around forever so I'm going to show you the secret of the saiya jin race. Just hold your palm upwards to the sky and think of the moon. An energy ball should form with the power to unlock your hidden potential. Why don't you try it now?"  
  
"Okay." [I concentrated all of my thoughts on the moon and sure enough a glowing ball of celestial light formed in my delicate hand.]  
  
"Very good Matsuo. Now throw it into the sky and I'll show you the legendary might us saiya jins can perform." [I did as I was told and as soon as the ball was high in the sky it expanded and filled the sky with a blinding light.]  
  
"Matsuo! Keep your eyes closed until I say it's safe. Do you understand?"  
  
"Hai!" I said with my eyes closed tight.  
  
"Now Matsuo I'm going to look at it but don't be startled at what you see when I give you the okay." [I was told not to open my eyes but I could defiantly tell my grandpa was in pain. Then he said to open my eyes. What I saw was deeper than I wanted to go. A giant golden ape was all that was left of him.]  
  
"Now Matsuo," he said in a deeper voice than usual, "this is what happens when a saiya jin with a tail looks at a full moon. But there is a farther level when you master this form. The true transformation of the saiya jin people. I'll show you now." [He let out a yell and instantly his body shrank to its normal size except that his hair has long and shaggy and he was covered in thick red fur.]  
  
"One day I hope you will master this power and become the new prince of the saiya jin race."  
  
*uninsert flashback, insert progressive timeline thingy*  
  
[I tried to do this in the years to come but all I did was go on a rampage and destroy a bunch of buildings and then be stopped by my grandpa. He would always say.]  
  
"Not quite Matsuo, your time will come. But for now don't rush it. You will know the time when you need to call upon this great power and you will prevail over your enemies. Just give it time Matsuo." *uninsert progressive timeline thingy* "What the hell are you yapping about?" said an eager Tetsuo.  
  
"Ara? Um, oh yeah. I'm going to kill you with the techniques that my family taught me."  
  
"Oh okay, sure ya are. Don't make me laugh. I know just about everything you know so don't flatter yourself okay? You need to be at about 3 times my power to actually hit me with one of my own attacks. Don't be a lame ass."  
  
"What makes you sure I can't do it? I blew a 4 and a half inch hole through your chest last time with a little chi blast. If you ask me you're the lame ass."  
  
"FUCK YOU! That was a lucky shot and a cheap one at that. I dare you to try that again!" [So I did. It grazed his arm.]  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're shooting those things! You could take out an eye with one of those." [Holy shit. Here we go again.]  
  
"*blah blah blah, bitch bitch bitch*"  
  
"Okay here's a thought. HEY TETSUO!"  
  
"Uh yeah what."  
  
"Just when the hell did you graduate from Puss U.? Were you always such an ass when things don't go your way. Anyway, I'm going to kill you with the attacks that I learned from those who you killed." [How's that for dramatic.] 


	9. Matsuo and Asuka Ch 18

Ch. 18  
The End of Matsuo Pt. 4  
  
[I concentrated all of my thoughts on the moon and sure enough the glowing ball formed in my palm and like many times before. I threw it up. It exploded in mid air when I looked up at it and immediately I felt my insides churning. My surge in sudden power made all the surrounding building collapse and the ground was being cracked wide open with rocks flying in every direction. My body started to glow and my skin turned to gold. My size came next and I grew several stories tall while my cocky bother just stood there pissing his pants. My mind went blank. Now all I could hear was a little voice in my head saying "Maim, kill, rape, DESTROY!" So I did just that. I reached for a now rigid Tetsuo and grasped him in my palm. I could faintly hear his cries for mercy and the subtle cracking of his bones.]  
  
[This isn't me I thought. Against my wishes to crack his skull wide open I dropped him and he fell limp on the ground. It was happening again. My mind went spastic after I managed to control this form. I began to shrink to my normal size but something wasn't right. My I was getting taller and me skin on my chest was staying hairy. I stopped. I flew down to the ground and looked at myself in a broken mirror. Instead of the usual hairless chest it was covered in thick red hair and I now stood six and a half feet tall. The other thing I noticed was my eyes had turned a dark shade of yellow and I now had tiny fangs instead of regular canines. I had done it correctly. I had achieved the true form of the saiya jin race, the all powerful Super Saiya jin.]  
  
[I looked at Tetsuo. He looked back with utter fear as I subtly walked over to him grabbed him up by his hair and punched him straight through his abdomen. I then squeezed his arm until it popped, covering my hand in his blood. I let go then put my hand on his chest and blew a chi blast straight through him disintegrating his heart in the process. I let go of his dead carcass and blasted it one more time. This time vaporizing his whole body.]  
  
[Although I had one I still had this overwhelming feeling that I still had work to do.]  
  
"That was a great show Matsuo. Too bad you have to die." 


End file.
